Am I your hero?
by RegalFace
Summary: America has to ask England a question that has bee bothering him for days. Am I your hero?  One-Shot! Mentions of FrUk. It's mainly comfort not so much hurt.


Disclainmer: I will never own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>England had a rude awakening when he heard someone pounding on his front door. "What the bloody hell?" He muttered to himself. He walked over to the door that was being rapidly pounded on. He was only wearing his union jack boxers at the time. "Um... America! What the bloody hell are you doing here?", England exclaimed flustered. His face had gone bright red due to the fact that he was half naked.<p>

America seemed impervious to England's outburst or half nakedness. America was pale in the face and looked sickly. He stood there twiddling his thumbs. "I need to talk to you.", He said simply.

England was suddenly concerned.. "Come in!", England said suddenly, pulling the door open wider so America could enter. "Umm head to the living room. I 'm going to get dressed. Heh heh.", He muttered after again realizing that he was wearing (almost) no clothes. He walked back to his room and quickly dressed in a green button-up shirt and some black slacks. He put on a bright red tie to top the whole look off.

"America would you like some tea?", England called from the kitchen where he was making some for himself.

"Nah, but do you have coffee?", America asked sounding slightly more normal.

"Why do you drink that crap anyway?", England asked as he searched through his cabinets for some coffee grounds.

"Taste better than that stuff that you drink.", America responded as England came into the sitting room with the beverages.

"So why did you come?", England asked bluntly.

"Well, something has been bothering me for a while..." America said after a long sip of the poorly made coffee. "I haven't been getting very good sleep and I haven't been eating much. I have only had like ten hamburgers a day! It's crazy!"

England did notice that it seemed like America was thinner than usual, he was unnaturally thin. He also had dark circles under his eyes. 'He must not be in very good health... I wonder what could do such a thing to him...' England thought to himself as he intently listen to America.

"This thing, that has been bothering me, has taken over my life. It never bothered me before, I always just assumed that it was true. But I noticed that you have been hanging out with France more often and I just have to ask!", Alfred spouted, not taking a breath throughout the whole thing.

England blushed when America mentioned France but, America didn't notice. 'He can't know! It was only a one night thing! Sure we got closer over it but...' England shook his head to clear his mind. 'It can't be! He can't know.' America just kept spewing nonsense throughout the whole thing.

England, being impatient, yelled "Could you just spit it out already?"

"AM I YOUR HERO!", America shouted. England could almost see the weight leave the younger nations shoulders. He probably would have if he wasn't blind with rage.

"You come to my house, on my day off, at 4 o'clock in the bloody morning to ask me such a stupid question! I could very well be sleeping right now but, noooo you just had to know who my bloody hero was? I was genuinely concerned for you! I thought you were dying or needed help or something but, th-that was all that you had to ask?", England exclaimed to angry to continue scolding the awestruck America

"So am I? I'm not joking!", America explained at a nasty look from the Brit, "I have been obsessing about this for a month now. The president was getting really worried about me. He almost gave me his private jet to get here when I told him that I was ready to ask you. I refused though because well I didn't want to use all of that fuel just to get me over here... Anyway wont you answer?", America said bringing the question back to the surface.

"What? You really expect me to answer that? That's preposterous! I refuse! Just go back to your home! This was a complete waste of my time!", England exclaimed standing up from his floral armchair and brushing off his pants. He started to walk toward the door. When he got to the doorway he turned around to face America and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

America got up and walked to England so he could be face to face with him. "I'm not leaving until you answer! My boss wont let me!" America exclaimed. England disregarded what America said and attempted to push him out the door but, America hadn't lost his strength so England couldn't get him to budge.

England gave up. "If I give you an answer will you leave?"

"Yes" America responded simply.

England sighed. "Fine. You're my hero", he muttered and pushed the American out of the door.

On the other side of the door America pulled out a voice recorder he borrowed from Japan. "Woot! I did it!" He yelled as he fist pumped. Immediately he called said Asian friend to consult with as he walked back to his hotel room.

* * *

><p>Author's notes!<p>

**I Feel like I forgot someone... Canada maybe.**

**England: Who?**

**America: My hat!**

**England:?**

**Rin: Poor ummm what were we talking about**

**America: I don't know**

**Rin: Review if you so wish to. **

**BYE!**


End file.
